When a wire material wound in a coiled shape is unwound to process the same, as an intermediate quality of the wire material, it is essential that the unwound wire material have no twist or entanglement and the unwound wire material be prevented from getting flawed. If the wire material has any twist, entanglement or flaw, winding failure, breaking of wire or the like may be frequently caused therefrom resulting in an interruption of mass production of processed wire.
As a technique to prevent such twist and/or entanglement of wire material, conventionally there is known an unwinding auxiliary device which comprises a plurality of straightening rotation members on which unwound wire material is set to run therethrough, and a wire material feeder guide for guiding the wire material to the straightening rotation members. The conventional unwinding auxiliary device is able to prevent the wire material from getting twisted or entangled by feeding the wire material to the straightening rotation members through the wire material feeder guide and causing the wire material to run through the plurality of straightening rotation members.
Also, for example, Patent Literature 1 teaches a wire material take-out and guiding device which includes a wire material guide having a corn-like shape, the diameter of which gets larger downward, and a wire material guide roller provided to a support post, in which a guide ring having a conical shape the diameter of which gets larger upward is provided to the top of an upright wire material carrier; and the wire material is guided through the guide ring, the corn-like wire material guide and the guide roller on the support post in order.